thesocialfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dynovan
This is only posts from''' 2014 and 2015'; see my Talk Archive for previous years. Hey! Yikes, I haven't been going on here. I'm sorry... :( we still have snow over here, but unfortunately because of the snow days we have to stay for a few more days that usual. I hope school is going okay for you though. Hm, I don't have a favorite food either, to be honest... For fun, I'm just going to make two random questions out of the blue: if you could make an invention, what would it be? what is your least favorite place to travel to? - [[User:Speedysnitch| '''Speedysnitch' ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| Talk ]] 01:01, February 12, 2014 (UTC) P. S. I'm on mobile. Hey! I'm doing all right, it's just regular school routine. How about you? Anything interesting going on? I'm sorry I haven't been on, but I have been wanting to! I guess we should start the conversation fresh. :P Hm, do you like traveling? - [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| Talk ]] 01:01, March 25, 2014 (UTC) (Mobile.) Happy New Year Happy New year to you to:) T-2010 | Talk to Me | The one, the only 17:23, January 2, 2014 (UTC) I'm here ;) ~Kuby101 (talk) 15:48, January 6, 2014 (UTC)Kuby101~Kuby101 (talk) 15:48, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thanks:) I shall try to gte back into editing again this month. I think what would help is if we had more users and advertising somehow. T-2010 | Talk to Me | The one, the only 16:33, January 6, 2014 (UTC) btw I am on chat so we can disscuss stuff T-2010 | Talk to Me | The one, the only 16:34, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Happy New Year! I'm so sorry for not responding to anything. :'c Yes, I did watch the Doctor Who episode! It was so sad... I also did watch Sherlock Season 3, it's ineffable for me. It's unfortunate that already 2 episodes passed, one more episode till we have to wait for another year or so. I feel like I say sorry all the time, but it seems that you also responded a little late, so I guess that's alright. ^^ - [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| Talk ]] 00:18, January 7, 2014 (UTC) I know FireFox works, but i've not tried anything else. T-2010 | Talk to Me | The one, the only 17:05, January 7, 2014 (UTC) I'm ok how are you T-2010 | Talk to Me | The one, the only 16:11, January 8, 2014 (UTC) yeah i'm back to school to, my last half of a year thankfully. I've not played minecrfat since july. He'll be fine. T-2010 | Talk to Me | The one, the only 16:29, January 9, 2014 (UTC) ;) Hey my homie! I'm pretty chill, how about you? We should talk more! Hey how old are you? --mew mew meow 01:41, January 10, 2014 (UTC) P.s. This is on mobile, sorry if it ends up to be a mess. (I said sorry again .-.) 'Ey! I love Sherlock, it's amazing. I have to add that Matt Smith's regeneration was quite interesting... Oh, well perhaps I'm mistaken and wrong about you replying late. (oops, sorry) I'm doing alright, to be honest. I missed school for a whole entire week due to snow. It was great though, haha. :D How about you? How're you How's school? - [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| Talk ]] 00:46, January 12, 2014 (UTC) I was just being busy with school and looking beautiful and acting lazy. I missed you! --mew mew meow 03:29, January 12, 2014 (UTC) It's too early to predict who will win after testing then we might be able to guess. T-2010 | Talk to Me | The one, the only 12:45, January 12, 2014 (UTC) I followed Social Wiki on Twitter but there was no tweets ;( mew mew meow 17:24, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Yes I think it's an amazing idea! We can get more homies this way and it will keep the other users up-to-date. We should make a Social Wiki app! mew mew meow 17:32, January 12, 2014 (UTC) I'm not too bad, you? T-2010 | Talk to Me | The one, the only 16:32, January 13, 2014 (UTC) I'm currently attempting to put a twitter feed on the homepage so if it goes weird for a couple of days that's why. Hope that's ok:) T-2010 | Talk to Me | The one, the only 16:53, January 13, 2014 (UTC) I played it for a short while with my freind when a free version came about but i've not played it for over a year now. I've got ti to display just got some issues with it I need to fix. I'm also going to go over the whole mainpage to see if I can make it any better/more appealing to new users. T-2010 | Talk to Me | The one, the only 16:16, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Glad you like it:) I fixed the twitter feed issue so that's working fine now, if you've got anythign else you'd like me to do to the homepage then just let me know. I think a good place to start this year i just getting more users and more pages. T-2010 | Talk to Me | The one, the only 16:49, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Can I talk to you about something? And I really have to pee. mew mew meow 02:43, January 16, 2014 (UTC) i'm ok, how are you? Also shall I archive your 2013 talk page? T-2010 | Talk to Me | The one, the only 17:48, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Okay, this is gonna sound really weird and gross, but it is a serious and honest question. Ready for it? So, imagine you were a girl. A really cute guy that you like a lot starts moving closer to you and begins putting one of his hands down your shirt and asks you if you wanna do it now. What would you do? Lol this is so frustrating. mew mew meow 02:54, January 17, 2014 (UTC) I'll archive it now. T-2010 | Talk to Me | The one, the only 16:17, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Done I've done it. Also any idea when you will be on the wiki at the same time as me again? T-2010 | Talk to Me | The one, the only 16:24, January 17, 2014 (UTC) I have made a new image for the COTY award and will do the same for COTM. Hope you like them:) T-2010 | Talk to Me | The one, the only 17:07, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Because it happened to me a few days ago. I told him no and that I wasn't ready yet and he hasn't talked to me since. I just wanted to know if I did the right thing and I wanted to hear from you since you're a guy and all. Thanks :) mew mew meow 22:09, January 18, 2014 (UTC) I am on weekdays from 4pm to 6pm at the latest. I often go before 6 however. So the earlier you can be on the better really. T-2010 | Talk to Me | The one, the only 09:03, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Today is my birthday. I'm finally 15!! :) Haha love you! mew mew meow 15:47, January 19, 2014 (UTC) i'm on T-2010 | Talk to Me | The one, the only 16:33, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Hey! I don't really know what the new Doctor will be like to be honest, I haven't really thought about it... Er, yeah it snowed quite a lot here and today I have no school because of it. I like the snow, preferably I like autumn better. I'm not really a fan of sunny weather, but occasionally it's alright. :P So how's life? Maybe your favorite food? (I dunno what to ask, sorry!) - [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| Talk ]] 20:54, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Yep! I had a big dinner with my family and I opened up presents and I loved it lol mew mew meow 18:37, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Yes I got everything I wanted. I ate noodles which is my favorite. I would've invited you but obviously I can't. How old are you? I'm dying to know, maybe? mew mew meow 19:31, January 22, 2014 (UTC) F1 cars I'm not bad, how are you? Have you seen the new Mclaren and other F1 cars yet? T-2010 | Talk to Me | The one, the only 16:16, January 24, 2014 (UTC) They are like that due to the new regulations which require the front to be lower. The reason they are shaped like an 'anteater' (Which is what they've been named) is because that is the most aerodynacmically effeciant way to do it, even if it deosn't look very nice. I don't mind the McLaren, I strangly like it actually, and the Lotus is ok. T-2010 | Talk to Me | The one, the only 12:35, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Because you seem really young but then again you don't and it's bugging me because I just don't know. mew mew meow 19:14, January 25, 2014 (UTC) I don't know, actually. It just seems that way. Please tell me though? Are you older than me? mew mew meow 22:23, January 29, 2014 (UTC) I'm 15. mew mew meow 22:48, January 30, 2014 (UTC) I like the McLaren, Ferrari, Mercedes and a couple of the others but i really hate the Sauber, Force India and Toro Rosso cars. I'm not bad how are you? That's fine, I've been busy aswell. T-2010 | Talk to Me | The one, the only 16:13, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Hi, I'm fine, how are you? I've been busy aswell. T-2010 | Talk to Me | The one, the only 08:29, February 9, 2014 (UTC) School's nearly finished for me just 2 and a bit months left then I've got to find something else to do with my life. Doubt I'll be on much this week. To busy watching the Winter Olympics. T-2010 | Talk to Me | The one, the only 12:58, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Avoiding my question, furball? mew mew meow 01:01, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Hi. What you've missed i've also missed as I have also not been on. Indeed they have, the beggining of the season shoud be interesting. T-2010 | Talk to Me | The one, the only 08:27, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Yeah Australia was a great race. What do you think of the new engines? T-2010 | Talk to Me | The one, the only 16:22, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Hi. I've been busy aswell seeing as my school life is coming to a close now, been finishing all mt ICT course work off. T-2010 | Talk to Me | The one, the only 07:30, May 23, 2014 (UTC) hey - speedy 00:50, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. I should be getting the highest grade. It would be better is Rosberg would break down more than Hamilton. T-2010 | Talk to Me | The one, the only 09:05, July 21, 2014 (UTC) hello, hello - speedy on anon Thanks. I got the highest grade which is great. He might, but he might not, it's too ealy to tell at the moment. On a side note, this wiki has died again hasn't it. I've not been on it and neither have you; which is a shame, it was going well again at the begining of the year. T-2010 | Talk to Me | The one, the only 07:02, September 23, 2014 (UTC) I think the best thing we can do is continue where we left off. Update all of the pages again, make the wiki look nicer, and then we can get new users via various means. I don't think I finished the wiki promotion which should help and I set up a twitter account for the wiki so we can use that aswell. Will you be able to be on wiki chat anytime this week? I'm on in the mornings and between 4.00pm - 5.30pm. T-2010 | Talk to Me | The one, the only 07:10, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Wiki Promotion Good News! I've finished the promotion request for our Wiki so in a few days it should appear on the main page of Wikia.com along with all the other wikis that have promotion enabled! Hopfully some users will see it and come on join. T-2010 | Talk to Me | The one, the only 16:06, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Uber Good News! Our promotion request has been accepted and our wiki will now appear on the main page of Wikia.com! I've been on and clicked refresh a few times and have seen it! Huzzah! T-2010 | Talk to Me | The one, the only 07:25, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Dyno, are you still busy as you said you were coming back to the wiki but you've not been on for a few days. When are you going to be able to chat with me and start editing again? I've added our Twitter account to the list of Wikis that have them at CC wiki; but I need you to update the pages you created about football. Sorry if I appear rude or inpatient but if we want this wiki to start up again you'll need to be on and edit more. T-2010 | Talk to Me | The one, the only 15:15, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Hi Dyno I'm fine thanks, how are you? I'm afraid I kind of gave up on the wiki once you didn't show up again and I've not been on the whole of wikia for many months now. T-2010 | Talk to Me | The one, the only 16:25, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Good. Not sure if I will be editing. I've kind of removed wikia from my life in the last couple of months as I thought you weren't coming back. T-2010 | Talk to Me | The one, the only 16:31, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Don't worry, it's fine. I'll go on chat once I've finished this message. I don't really know. I tried stuff back in September and we both did stuff in October-January before that and no one notcied the wiki so I've run out of ideas really. T-2010 | Talk to Me | The one, the only 15:59, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Good idea. Yes we were, however the promote your wiki feature has been take down by wikia for now while they wok on a replacement so I can't alter it, but I assume we are still on the hompage yes. I'm on chat by they way, I'd like to discuss some stuff if you can make it on. T-2010 | Talk to Me | The one, the only 15:50, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Okedoke T-2010 | Talk to Me | The one, the only 15:54, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Sorry I didn't say bye, I didn't notice your message saing you were going. T-2010 | Talk to Me | The one, the only 16:19, February 21, 2015 (UTC) I'm on now T-2010 | Talk to Me | The one, the only 15:57, February 22, 2015 (UTC) I am on everyday in the afternoon around 4pm. T-2010 | Talk to Me | The one, the only 09:57, February 23, 2015 (UTC) I am on now. T-2010 | Talk to Me | The one, the only 15:47, February 23, 2015 (UTC) -- hey, it's been exactly a year strangely enough and i don't know when i'll pop back in again. plenty has happened for me. how about you? i hope you've been doing alright - [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| Talk ]] 21:39, March 25, 2015 (UTC) RE: Hey Hey. Ok I guess. I'm unemployed and have nothing to look forward to in my future expect working hard in a job I don't like for very little pay, and then having that money taken by the government to do nothing with while I struggle to live. Apart from that I'm fine. How's you? T-2010 | Talk to Me | The one, the only 08:42, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Hey! I was just thinking about my days on here. Come to find out you left a message a while back. Didn't think you would return. It's been a long time. - [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| Talk ]] 23:43, March 26, 2017 (UTC) Cool. I'm still active on the Doctor Who Collectors Wiki, otherwise I don't really look at any of the others now. T-2010 | Talk to Me | The one, the only 14:54, April 12, 2017 (UTC) Ah, so how has it been / how have you been? - [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| Talk ]] 03:24, April 18, 2017 (UTC)